


Nucleus

by RemainingQuestions



Series: Organic Systemic [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, minor descriptions of breathing issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: It has been building, over seasons recent and current.It was inevitable.Xisuma joins ConCorp...and the ConVex.
Series: Organic Systemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Nucleus

**Author's Note:**

> what ppl like my writing???   
> AAA??? HAVE MORE I GUESS??????

“You’re sure about this? Really, really sure?” Scar was nervous, clearly, but his gait was still steady, the path familiar. 

“I am.” X answered, his voice muffled through his helmet. 

“Okay, I just. Please be  _ super _ sure, all right?” 

The doors to the imposing board room opened, and Cub waved hello. 

Scar sat down in his chair, and X stood, waiting, unsure where he would be expected to sit, until Cub stood up and pulled a chair out for him. 

Cub sat back down, and grabbed the note that Xisuma had sent him and Scar. “Okay, all participants are here, it’s five minutes before the official starting time, but we can just open now.” He looked around, and Scar nodded. X followed suit. “There’s one point on the agenda, as offered by Xisuma, does anyone have further points to add?” He glanced around again, and Xisuma was both surprised and not at how official this meeting was. Scar shook his head, and again, Xisuma followed suit. “Okay, onto the notes of the last meeting.” Cub looked to Scar, who had several papers in front of him, including one he was writing on. 

“Right, last meeting,” he pulled a piece of paper closer to him, “of course, Xisuma wasn’t present at that meeting, and for the sake of confidentiality, I won’t be discussing all points.” Scar looked up, and Cub nodded. Xisuma followed suit again, and it was hammered home just what decision he was taking here. “The two points of last meeting where a potential new shop, which is confidential but reached a friendly accord, and the potential introduction of a third party, namely Xisuma,” Scar glanced at him, and he had to stop himself fidgeting. “We also reached an accord on that point, and thus this meeting was planned. Cub?” 

“Right, does anyone have any announcements to make?” 

“I have a design in mind for the new shop, but I’m not quite certain yet.” Scar was looking at another piece of paper. Should he have been taking notes, too? 

“Do you want to add that as a point for this meeting or should we add it to the next meeting?” 

Scar hummed for a second. “Next meeting, I think.” He scribbled something on his notes, and then on the other piece of paper he had been writing on before. 

“Okay, onto the first point on the agenda.” Cub looked to Xisuma, and Scar finished his note before also looking up. “Xisuma.” 

“Right, yes.” He coughed, and stopped his hands from shaking. “I would like to join Concorp. I’ve thought about it, and I’ve discussed some things with the both of you already, and I’m quite certain.” 

Scar took a short breath. “I know I asked you this before, but are you certain?” 

Xisuma nodded. 

“Joining Concorp would also entail joining the Convex,” Cub said, “are you sure about  _ that _ , and all that  _ that _ would entail?”

Xisuma nodded, again. “Like I said, I’ve thought about all of it, and I’ve discussed it with you both too.” He took a breath, steeled his nerves. “I’m certain about this.” 

“The Vex will call on you, too, if you go through with this,” Scar said, concern clear in his voice and face, “we won’t know when, or what about, but they will.” 

“I know.” He was certain about this. He’d talked about the both of them about this, too. 

“We can continue as it was, too.” Cub’s voice was soft, gentle, but firm. “You really don’t have to do this.” 

“I  _ know _ .” Xisuma sighed, fogging up his visor for a second, “I know all this, and I still want to join, if you’re both agreed.” 

Cub and Scar were silent, a whole conversation passing between them without a single word spoken. 

Finally, Cub nodded. 

“Xisuma Void, do you, with full knowledge and understanding, under your own will and through no outside force, wish to join Concorp, share in both its plenties and its obligations?” Scar’s voice was serious, far more serious than X could ever recall it being. 

Xisuma nodded, the weight of the situation clear. “I do.” 

Cub took over, “do you accept the duties as they stand now, and as they will stand in the future should they change? Do you accept that this is an irreversible decision, and that saying yes now means saying yes forever?” 

Xisuma nodded again, the very air thicker with the grafitas of these sentences. These  _ vows _ . “I do.” 

“Then so it is.” Cub and Scar spoke in tandem, still looking only at X. 

The air seemed to snap, and Xisuma felt like he could breathe again, which was quite silly, considering his helmet made sure his oxygen levels were always at the right amount. “Okay.” 

The air was looser, again, and Cub looked back to his notes. “Okay, that point of the agenda has been successfully concluded, right?” He looked at Scar, who was writing, and X, and they both nodded. “Well onto the next point. Has anything else come up?” 

Scar was still writing, so Xisuma coughed, “well Scar’s new shop design, but that had been scheduled for the next meeting?” 

“Yup, and nothing else came up, I’d think.” 

Scar hummed in agreement, still writing. 

“Anyone got any questions or queries?” 

“Nope” 

“Can’t say I have.” 

“Good, then I now declare this meeting over.” 

And that was that. Scar spent some more time finishing up his notes, but they were both back to just Scar and Cub. And Xisuma was part of it, now. And it was easy, somehow. 

It made sense, of course. Really, they’d been working closely together for a while now, and only getting more close. 

What Xisuma didn’t realise was the shapes that would form around this nucleus of a decision. 

For all he’d tried, for all all three of them had tried, he had no way of  _ really _ knowing what lay ahead. 

The next meeting it was clear that Concorp would be taking over the glass trade on the server, and that all meetings were as organised as the previous one. 

The meeting after it, X was picked as leading it, Cub taking notes. 

It all seemed to simply fit. 

He’d been working on his towers all day, including the one that had been reserved for Concorp all along. Somehow, the day’s work had been extraordinarily draining, and Xisuma was more than ready for bed. 

He’d already turned the humidifier he used on, and when he took his helmet off he didn’t have to struggle for his first breath. Still, it wasn’t easy falling asleep without his helmet and the oxygen it provided, but he simply couldn’t sleep with it on either. 

Still, he knew he’d sleep easily, with how tired he was. 

He fell asleep easily. 

He wakes up again with hands shaking his shoulders, darkness all around, “wha-”

“The Vex, X.” Was that Scar? The silhouette did have a hat, just like he does. 

“Quickly now, X, they’re calling.” Cub? That would have to be Cub. 

Hands connected to dark figures that likely were his friends pulled him from his bed, pushed his elytra on them, pushed rockets into his hands. 

He fumbled with them, fingers still half asleep, but followed them into the darkness of the night. 

The mild exertion already left him panting, the coldness of the air only worsening it. But the cold air was also waking him up, and now he could recognise Cub’s coat, Scar’s hat. Where were they going? Did the Vex have anything to do with why he had been so tired all day? 

Had either of them remembered to grab his helmet? 

He’d never shared why he wore it, too ashamed of his body’s failing at something so basic. 

Had either of them taken his helmet with them? 

They landed at ConCorp, and Xisuma really should’ve seen that one coming. 

The Vex magic was everywhere, here, and it called to him now. He trailed his fingers, and it buzzed against his skin. A part of him responded, now. Wanted to surround himself with this powerful magical block. Wanted to never ever be parted from it again. 

He could understand, suddenly, why Scar licked it sometimes.

He trailed behind Cub and Scar, down hallways and tunnels. 

Where were they going? 

Why were they going there? 

The room they ended up in had dark oak wood panelling on the walls. The floors were all Vex magic. 

The ceiling was all Vex magic. 

X felt breathless in the power of it. 

X also felt breathless from the walk without his mask on, and he could feel the wheeze building up. 

Behind him, Cub and Scar were wearing the Vex masks, now. 

His feet carried him to the center of the room. 

His knees knelt there. 

He opened his eyes, and he was outside, breath fogging against the Vex mask on his face. 

He felt powerful, heady, like it was all a dream. 

Out of breath, every breath fogging up the inside of this blessedcursed mask. 

Would it feel like this, every time? 

Did it feel as heady, for them? Or was that just his failing lungs? 

The mask whispered and he stopped questioning it. 

Started truly partaking in its power. 

The sun was rising when they took the masks off. 

Cub stumbled, and Scar giggled, and X wheezed. 

They walked off, work completed, and X wheezed, following. 

He couldn’t fly like this. The air would simply move too fast. He stumbled, and he wondered if it was because of the masks or the lack of oxygen. 

Cub and Scar were stumbling too, and he felt nearly drunk with the power still. 

He wheezed, and went into the Nether. 

The Nether, with its hot and arid air, at least wasn’t flying. 

He stumbled from the Concorp portal to his. 

Stumbled, wheezing, from his portal to his bed. 

The first breath of full air felt like a punch. 

If anyone would see him there, sitting beside his bed, they’d think he was high. His pupils blown and every movement stumbling and languid. 

He ached for the next time the masks called. 

He despaired when the masks next would call. 


End file.
